


Priorities

by ButterfliesInMyStomach



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Banter, Canon, F/F, Fluff, One-sided pillow fight, Roisa short, Rose's island, This is a real question y'all, sleep or sex?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:18:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterfliesInMyStomach/pseuds/ButterfliesInMyStomach
Summary: A Roisa short for a dark October night.





	Priorities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paula_roisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paula_roisa/gifts).



> Hiiii!
> 
> This is what happens when I talk to paula_roisa and I feel like procrastinating my homework xD It's short, it's in the middle of the night, and there's almost no sign of any hurt or angst!!! I know, even I can't believe it!
> 
> Thank you, paula_roisa, for giving me inspo for this and you know, bearing with my never-ending messaging! xx
> 
> Love,  
> -H.

Rose groggily opened her eyes, groaning. Someone was massaging her right inner thigh so intently, Rose doubted it had no goal for it. She let her eyes fall closed again, ignoring her girlfriend – yes, she could finally call her that – and trying to drift off back to sleep to the soundtrack of waves crashing into the beach and the night petting the wind.

Just as she was about to be carried away by the blissful unconsciousness, a pair of heaving lips brushed against her ear. It was warm here, the island was not far from the Caymans, just a little bit toward the Atlantic. If Rose had thought Luisa’s lips to be silky smooth with a soothing hot breath in the Miami heat, it had been nothing compared to what Luisa’s lips tasted like out here. Every time they kissed, even if just for a second, Rose could have sworn Luisa’s lips were even softer than before. And of course, not to forget the sweet taste of finally having to hold possession over Luisa. There was nothing like it.

“Babe,” Luisa’s whisper was closer to silence than it was to her low-pitched voice. She dragged her mouth over that soft spot behind Rose’s neck. Stopping there, she let her lips melt into Rose’s sweaty skin. It was a humid tropical night. Even Rose, the usually never-warm-enough person, had a drop of sweat roll down her face at night. It irritated her, but not more than Luisa being so unfairly affectionate in the middle of the night.

“I can’t sleep,” Luisa mumbled into her neck after a tender kiss or two. Her breaths were hotter than the air gushing into their bedroom through the wall-sized windows. The transparent white silk curtains kept dancing in the warm breeze of the night, and Rose couldn’t help but open her eyes to Luisa staring back at her with those big brown eyes.

“Hey.”

Her smile grew exponentially.

Rose looked at her, torn. As much as she loved Luisa, she _really_ loved a good night’s sleep.

She sighed, “Close your eyes and count your sheep.”

And just like that, she turned to her side, her red curls bouncing in their inertia. Luisa could be mad at her in the morning, Rose would handle it. She knew about Luisa’s history with bad dreams, alcohol withdrawal-induced nightmares, and the anxiety of her life – her family – crashing down. But Luisa had been good for a while now, so this couldn’t be much more than just a heat-induced insomnia.

Rose felt the taste of a deep sleep on the tip of her tongue when she heard a huff and then felt a pillow thrown at her head.

“Starting a pillow fight will not turn me on,” the sleepy redhead muttered.

It was quiet for a while. Rose couldn’t fall asleep again, Luisa not talking was never a good sign.

Then, she felt the bed dip and all of a sudden, the king-sized mattress was all hers. She spread her limbs out like a butterfly, enjoying her territory.

At first, she was a bit concerned about Luisa, but when her eyelids got too heavy and her breathing slowed down, Luisa might have as well as been burning the whole house down.

She was so close this time, so close to falling into the arms of sleep, when the bedroom door opened and a sharp sigh of – what Rose could only imagine to be – her girlfriend’s silk robe slipping from her shoulders.

She opened her eyes just in time to see Luisa’s bare backside stepping into the dark, star-dusted night. Rose sat up, ogling. After so many times of seeing Luisa naked, it was still a sight Rose never wanted to miss.

“And what do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m going for a swim,” Luisa replied, not turning around, but Rose could tell she was fighting a smile. Luisa was aware of her body’s effect on the redheaded woman, now sitting in bed with her eyes hazy and her mouth agape. “You want to come with me?”

Rose’s eyes fell to Luisa’s legs, slightly crossed, as Luisa stretched, her ass arching back and what Rose wished she would have seen, her breasts standing out of her whole body.

“I… I, uhm, but bed?” she stuttered like a teenage girl with her first crush. “You, me, sex, in the bed?”

A soft chuckle came from the balcony, and Luisa finally turned around. “I tried already, you said no, remember?”

Her blue eyes fell. “But… I… _Lu_!” she whined.

Luisa grinned at her, taking gradual steps back toward the bed. “You never want to do me at night. That’s kind of disappointing, you know.”

“I appreciate the importance of a good night’s sleep. Is that so bad?”

Luisa twirled a lock of her brown wavy hair around her index finger, shrugging as she gingerly sat down on the bed.

“It depends,” she leaned on her hands, approaching her girlfriend with a dangerous look. “Would you rather have my tongue in your ear or your refreshed morning feeling?”

Rose shuddered. Luisa was not even an inch from her, now. And there was only so much lust an inch could take before it would break. It seemed so mundane nowadays, losing that last distance between them and kissing Luisa as much as she wanted to, as hard as she wanted to. And she _really_ wanted to right now.

Luisa chuckled into the kiss, proudly slinging her arms around Rose’s neck as they made out.

“You know,” Luisa sighed, breaking their kiss to get a breath of air. “Sheep are great to count, but I’d rather count your freckles.”

She traced her finger down Rose’s sternum, letting it connect as many of the orange dots as she could.

“I’m good with that, too,” Rose grinned back and shoved the blanket out of the bed. She pulled her hopelessly giggling girlfriend in her lap and kissed her again. She only had so much willpower when it came to Luisa initiating sex.

**Author's Note:**

> Sleep or sex? ;)


End file.
